Flandre Scarlet
Summary Flandre Scarlet is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet and a vampire who has locked up in the Scarlet Devil Mansion over 495 years due to the high level of threat she represented. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Flandre Scarlet Origin: '''Touhou Project '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Over 495 years old Classification: '''Vampire, Youkai, Sister of the Devil, Diabolic Wave '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Destruction (Is able to destroy anything by crushing its "eye"), Blood Manipulation, Summoning (Vampires can summon and control devils), Danmaku, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm phantoms and spirits), Fire Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist), Duplication, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (High-Godly, can regenerate from her incorporeal "Mind", Low-Godly for spiritual attacks, can regenerate solely from her head), Soul, Mind and Empathy Manipulation (All sorcerers can control the world trough the second layer, which is he layer of the sorcery, representing the mind, emotions and soul), Resistance to Mind and Madness Manipulation (Youkai can see the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (It's stated that her power exceeds that of her sister), Can bypass durability by destroying someone. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable if not superior to Remilia) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Universal+ Class Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: High, can withstand many attacks from foes comparable to herself Range: '''Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least Hundreds of Kilometers with her ability to destroy (Using her ability, she destroyed a meteor in the atmosphere) '''Standard Equipment: A twisted clock needle type thing, sometimes thought to be Lævateinn. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Destruction of anything and everything: Flandre can supposedly destroy anything she wants. By moving the "eye" of the object - the place where the tension is highest - into her hand and pouring her power into it, she unconditionally destroys it. In other words, she crushes the eye and destroys the object. With this power, she easily destroyed a meteor without even touching it. According to Flandre, everything has an "eye", and she holds all the "eyes" in her hands. * Cloning herself: As seen in one of her spell cards, Flandre can clone herself, producing up to at least three clones that help her in battle. Grimoire of Marisa states that the clones "attack as they like", which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. It's also categorized as a "Slave-type", meaning that, though they can act on their own, they are likely still under the original Flandre's control. Intelligence: Unknown, Flandre is sheltered, naive and destructive. Weaknesses: Flandre is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and she cannot cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Vampires Category:Lolis Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists